Tick Tock of a Clock
by Kurayami4Hikari
Summary: At night she hears the faint but clear tick tock of a mystery clock. The tailed beast have a secret and it involves her. "I don't believe you anymore, Inner..." "Who are you?"
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**~Sakura's POV~**

_Tick tock…_

Here it is again. That 'tick-tocking' clock.

Not a night past, without that clock's sound.

I look around the empty clearing; well it's empty beside me and inner. This is the place where **I **or should I say **we **rule, the most secretive place where no one knows. Our powerful secret weapon that even many could not defeat, **our mind**.

It has been proven, when I was just a child.

'**Outer-chan? Thinking about everything again are you? You should just relax while you can.'**

I spoke of nothing. She is me and I am her yet I can't figure her out… and this nostalgic place in my mind.

'Always here every night. The questions I asked, you answered in riddles that I can't understand. What is this place, inner? Why are we here?'

Before she could answer, I cut her off. 'And what is the tick-tocking sound? Don't you dare lie to me or avoid it again inner!' my temper and curiosity has gotten the better of me.

Inner looks at me right in the eyes, _'A forgotten past. I'm still trying to figure it out too so don't you snap at me. Your suppose to be the reasonable one here.'_

**RIIING, RIIING.**

My alarm clock, its morning already.

'Fine' I said begrudgingly, ' I'll leave you to it.'

My mind wavered and I woke.

**~End POV~**

Sakura stood up and stretch for a bit. Looking at the clock that said 05.00, she went into the shower and got change. She's now a beautiful fifteen years old girl and no longer go gaga over Sasuke.

'Everything has change after Tsunade took me under her wing, huh?'

'**Damn right girl.'**

After been trained by Tsunade and surpasses her, she realized what she felt about Sasuke is not love rather a chance to fit in. She really wanted every kid to stop teasing her looks back then so she did what she could to do it, loving/crushing on Sasuke is one of it. She did it so well that she even think she love him for real.

When she talked to Naruto about it, he just looked at her softly and said, "Glad you notice it, Sakura-chan." He smiled a gentle happy smile, glad that the love of his life didn't love that bastard. Maybe, just maybe he could have a change at her more than the other. _'You lose your chance teme and its now time for her to be love by us.'_

Along the years, Sakura became Konoha's **and **Suna's cherry blossom. After she save Kankuro's life, Gaara has been interest in her and Temari had come to be protective on her like a big sister. Kankuro even proclaimed that he's going to court her though she reject it politely, but he's still do it.

Hell, even half of Konoha 11 loves her more than a sister or a friend. And she was so damn oblivious about it. It frustrated them yet its also cute.

After finishing her morning routine, Sakura heads to the hospital looking forward to work. Today's a good day, bright and sunny just a perfect day.

'I wonder if I can help out again later after team lunch.'

'**Workaholic~'**

'Oh, shut it! And you said you were working on our memories so get to it.'

'**All right, all right. I'll be back at lunch time, Ja.'**

Grabbing her patient's list for the day, she went to room 137.

"Kura-nee!" A girl with long brown hair let loosely on her back and pale lavender colored eyes exclaimed happily.

Looking around her patient's room, she spotted Hinata, sitting on the chair beside the bed, and Neji, leaning against the wall.

"Good morning, Hana-chan, Hina-chan, Neji." They smiled while Neji gave a small nod, "So Hana-chan, are you feeling well?"

"Yes, although my left hand still feels like burning."

"Well you should've been more careful next time, okay?"

Hanabi smiled and nod.

"Well I gotta go. See you later, Hana-chan and Hina-chan remember our shopping trip with the others tomorrow. Neji, see you at four, later." With that she left.

"Inner is right." Sigh, "I'm a workaholic." Sakura murmured under her breath.

In room 137

Hanabi turned towards Neji, "Nii-san, you really need to make your move." She said shaking her head lightly.

Hinata giggles.

Neji sigh. 'She's right.'

'Well that's the last of it.'

The pink haired girl took of her doctor's coat and said goodbye to the nurses before meeting her team.

Walking to Ichiraku ramen shop, she thought about her night dreams.

'Ever since I could remember, I have the same dream every night or it could be called a dream. Meeting inner and sitting at a nostalgic clearing. What is the meaning of this all?' She groans in frustration,

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that she bump into someone until she did.

Bump

She closed her eyes waiting for the fall. But someone quickly caught her. Opening her eyes, she recognized the pale green eyes and black circle around it, signs of insomnia.

"Gaara-san?" She looks at him embarrassed and face red, "Uhh… thanks."

While she tried to make herself calm her red face he just looked amuse.

"Its alright, Sakura-san."

"Well I- ahh!" She was cut of when a dirty blond haired Suna kunoichi tackled her shouting a quick, "Saku-imouto!" and sending them both to the ground.

"Temari please get of me." Sakura said, struggling to breathe.

"Oh sorry." Looking sheepish she got of.

"Gaara, Temari wait for- oh hello Sakura-chan." Kankuro smiled.

"You know next time you should informed me when you came to visit." Sakura hugged Temari and smile to Gaara and Kankuro.

"So where are you heading before, Sakura-san?"

"Oh right! I'm having lunch with my team at Ichiraku's. Do you guys wanna come along? I mean I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Of course. We're also looking for a place to have lunch."

Smiling once again, she led them towards Ichiraku, having a small talk with them on the way.

"So I heard the Akatsuki is staying quiet again, is it true?

"Yeah, they seem to be searching for something over the nations. Next time I see them, they'll be sorry they mess with us."

"Well do you think-" Sakura stopped suddenly.

Worry for their pink haired friend, Temari lightly shake her.

"Sakura?" She asked.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Sakura?"

I ignored Temari's voice and look around.

'I swear I heard it but not in my dream this time.' Concentrating, I put some chakra in my ears.

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock_

"That sound" I whispered. The sand siblings look more worried now.

Trying to locate the sound, I found it near the corner of the road.

'There!' I run towards it.

"Sakura!" The sand siblings following close behind.

I managed to catch a glance at a weird dark blue almost black haired man who looks a year or two older than me with purple eyes and grey pupils. He wore a long dark blue jacket, long sleeves white shirt and black trousers, like a perfect gentleman. And in his hand, a beautiful golden pocket watch.

"Hey-"

He grinned at me, "Hello mistress. The time has come so _tick tock find your clock."_

With that, he disappeared as the sand siblings running towards me.

**~End POV~**

"What happened? Why'd you run of like that?"

"Oh sorry Temari, I thought I saw something. By the way, do you heard a tick-tocking sound back before I run of?"

"Tick tock sound? A clock maybe? No I didn't hear anything." She shook her head.

Looking at Gaara and Kankuro, they also shook their heads.

"Oh. Then forget about it; let's go have lunch. I'm probably late anyways, sorry if I make you guys wait."

"No, problem." Kankuro said.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura look ahead and see the small restaurant up ahead. She was glad they didn't press her any further about it, but she would have to try and make everything look normal at least.

Sakura gave nod and they went into Ichiraku.

This time a wind blew past and Gaara heard something. A soft voice it almost went unheard by him.

"_Keep your promise Ichibi. And you boy, guard the mistress of time until we can get there."_

'**Hai, leave it to me and the kid'**

'Shukaku?' Gaara narrowed his eyes.

'**We'll talk later..'**

Deciding to go along with raccoon for once, he pushes the matter at the back of his head until later.

But there is something all of them didn't know when they entered the shop where the rest of team 7, minus Sasuke sit, waiting for their female member.

**~Somewhere~**

'_So is everyone here?'_

'**If you're saying me and Kyuubi, the yes 'everyone' is here.'**

'_Shut up raccoon. I'm your superior.'_

'_**She's right, brother. But your not fully our superior besides, I though you give that up to Juubi.'**_

The female demon scoff, _'That doesn't mean that you shouldn't respect me!'_

'**Heh, temper, temper. So what's your plan now…**

**Inner or should we say your true name, JuuNi-nee?'**

'_Simple, like always. Keep everything under control, protect my ehem… mistress and make her oblivious.'_

'_**Wow you made it sound so easy as always.'**_

Ichibi gave a nod of agreement.

**AN: Sorry I haven't been witting or updating. I'm kinda have a writer's block. If you want, you can sent me your idea who's gonna be paired up with Sakura but the real romance stuff will come in after a few chapter.**

**This is my first time writing a romance so sorry if its not so good.**

**Well, please review. I'll update faster if you do. ^~^**


	2. Continuing dream

Sakura woke up in a grassy field in the middle of nowhere. Tall dark trees were surrounding the field, so Sakura deduce that she's near a forest somewhere.

Weirdly she felt like, somehow, she _knew_ the place. And not just that, she felt like she was suppose to wait for someone to come. But looking around, Sakura didn't detect any chakra presence nearby. She's alone here and without anyone in sight.

But the question that she wants to know is, where the hell is she...?

**~Sakura's POV~**

Ugh… I opened my eyes to see that I'm back in my bedroom… Weird.

"That has got to be another of my weird dreams but it's somehow different than before." I groaned. I hate puzzles.

'**No you don't.'**

'Not now Inner.'

'**I see someone has been grumpy~ woke up in the wrong side of the bed?'**

I rolled my eyes mentally at her, 'So? Did you know something about the dreams?'

'**No but I'll try and find out. Your dreams are way too deep in your conscience.'**

'Glad to know you're a great helper.'

'**Give me a break outer-chan.'**

'Yeah, yeah, I need to go see lady Tsunade anyways.'

Making a quick trip to the bathroom, I quickly did my usual routine again, when I saw what time is it, and left the house with a piece of pb and j sandwich.

'Crap, I'm late!'

Gathering some chakra in my feet, I dash through the street to the Hokage's tower, looking like a pink blur.

'She's gonna kill me!' I thought franticly, decided to jump up and running through the rooftops for a quick trip.

'**Relax, I'm sure it's not that- nevermind…'** Inner grumble in my mind as we both shivered in fear at what Tsunade-shishiou did last time I'm late.

'Nice going-' I stopped, suddenly felt dizziness coming over me.

"Wha-" Black spots appear in my vision then everything went black.

_Tick tock_, the sound of a clock was the last thing I heard.

Somewhere back in the grassy field, a man with dark blue-black hair sat down cross-leg on the grass, staring at the arrow moving in his golden pocket watch.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, clasp. _He looked worried as he closed the lid on his watch with a start and look at the forest nearby. The winds were blowing harshly before quickly settling down.

'There's not much time… the seal has begun to break.' He thought deeply.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**AN: Sorry for grammar mistakes and all, I'm not that good with English. I hope you like it and review~**

**Also sorry if it's too short for you, I kinda rush it, many test and homework's coming. I'll try and fix any mistakes on my stories later on.**


	3. Pieces of memories

For Sakura, live is like the seemingly endless river that can be controlled by a force of nature and human. Once you put some pollution in it, it will be tainted forever. It can disappear, it can be clean but all in all it can never be reverse. For once a deed is done there always will be someone who remembers and that's mainly her.

The proof will be there and also the guilt. For years Sakura live in Konoha, she never can truly understand the people there. Behind all the smiles and caring people there are the dark secrets it kept, forever within the shadows until someone accidentally stumbles upon them.

She was one of them actually.

It was Fate, she thought, looking back she almost laugh at the irony. The famous Uchiha massacre was non-other than an order from the councils and the Third but she understands the situation nonetheless.

_They had too…_ But Sakura knows she can just keep calm about this.

_**Outer…**_ 'Inner' knew well at that time it would disturb their training. They were currently still being trained by Tsunade-shishou and Kami, Inner know how much Sakura needs to get stronger for the future so that simply left her with one choice.

_**Gomen… Forget Sakura, forget… **_And so she did.

Inner frowns deep within Sakura's conscience. The seal mess up everything she works for. If it keeps going on like this, Sakura will remember everything including their past. And that under any circumstances must not happen before the right time.

She worries about her host though, originally Sakura's mind is already unstable and her own presence's here is being as a stabilizer. Inner could only hope the girl wouldn't at least break down too badly.

'Ther- i- ch- m-..' A telepathic connection, Inner eyes' widens. Though not clear, she thought a bit annoyed.

'_Matatabi? Hold on'_ Concentrating on the inner demon's bond she try again. _'Can you repeat that?'_

'JuuNi-nee-sama.' His found sound clear, 'I'm afraid there isn't much time left.'

'…_How much longer do we have?'_

'Three months give or take, I can't be sure. With only four of us left, seven if you counted Sakura-sama and the other hosts, we can only delay the event.'

'_What happened to your host's body anyway?'_

'Yugito-san and I come to an agreement. I'll have you know I have my own human form body now.'

'_Very well, that's good.'_

Connection cut off and dismiss.

A small girl smiles as she close her eyes in joy and opens her mouth.

"Ichi" _Crazed_

"Ni" _Polite_

"San" _Shy_

"Shi" _Prideful_

"Go" _Reserved_

"Roku" _Boastful_

"Shichi" _Cheery_

"Hachi" Berserker

"Kyuu" _Cynical_

"Juu" _Wise_

"JuuIchi" _Pacifist_

"JuuNi~" A frown decorate her small face. She wonders with glinting eyes, what is the nature of the twelve and final Tailed Beast. Her favorite beast to be exact, she smiled again.

"Hey Sa-ku-ra~?" A playful voice called out.

"Juchi-chan~" Little Sakura look up, she was being hold by a man with red-blue hair and golden eyes.

"Aww, I told you not to call me that. Anyway I have a present for you now."

"What is it?" The girl sound excited. Looking at him all around trying to find the hidden package.

"Here, here. Hey wait be careful with it." He handed her a black and white pocket watch.

"Wow. Nii-chan this is…"

He smiles, ruffling her hair a bit. "Every one has one so we agree to give you one too as a part of our family." He showed her an identical pocket watch but only in gold color.

"Thank you~" She hugs him, happiness evidence in her eyes.

"You know," he said slowly, "Only your watch is special. While ours is golden in color, yours black and white, colors that symbolize yin and yang, a peaceful tranquility."

"There will be a time where we won't be here to protect you and this watch will help you instead. Keep it close to you, okay Sakura-chan?" His tone is serious as he looked directly to her eyes. 

"Hai."

AN:

**The first and last are Sakura's memories by the way. Sorry I haven't update in a long while. And I want to thank you to whoever favored/alert/review my stories, I'm happy someone out there like it.**

**Also thank you to **asdf **for correcting my mistake, I already corrected thanks, and sorry I didn't thank you sooner.**

**^~^ It will be a while before I'll update again but I will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
